Shadows Along The Wall
by Solo666
Summary: Warnings: dark, Au Pairings: 1x2


Title: Shadows Along The Wall   
Author: Solo666  
Warnings: dark, Au  
Pairings: 1x2   
Rated: Pg13  
Email: Solo_Maxwell_Yuy@hotmail.com  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Discalmier: Gundam Wing is not mine.  
  
Ramblings: I'm sitting here in Math class. What in the hell can you possibly expect? -_-?  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Life and death are forever connected to each other. One can not exist with the other. This whole thing take a lot of thought. But you'll never the the truth about life and death until you in-turn die yourself. I guess in a way isn't it truely better not to know. At least if you lead a miserable life, you could almost look forward to dieing. Maybe I'm just weird...who knows. I for one don't really care either way.   
  
Often I wonder is there really a God? Most people give me strange looks because of my personal beliefs on the topic. Most religious people say. Yes there is a God. But they also say he is forgiving, and that ever single sin you commit will be forgiven if you truely mean it. Yes I'm smiling as I write this entire thing. So, if someone murders another human being they will be forgiven.   
  
I just don't understand the meaning of it. Now that I look back upon my life. I guess yes I do believe there is a God. He's just not forgiving. I'm not trying to offend anyone. You believe what you want....Another thing that pisses me off is the whole Guardian angel thing. If you had someone watching over you. Why do you get hurt? I dunno....maybe it's a sign that times are changing. That evil is slowly overtaking good.   
  
End of Teaser  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One: Death Strikes  
  
After Colony 180   
  
A young couple, stared down lovingly at their new-born son. They both thought that had a strange eye color. A deep amethyst....Marie Maxwell kissed her sons head gently. Cooing the baby looked up at her, with owl like eyes. "Aren't you just so cute," She said, her own hazel eyes shining.  
  
Ash Maxwell, the boy's father beamed proudly as a doctor wondered in. This had to be the best day of his life. They had been trying for years to have a child. Finally! They had their miracle. "So what are you going to name the lad?" The doctor asked while he looked down at a clipboard. Thoughts of his own family flashing in his mind. Marie looked at her husband before smiling. "Were naming him Orcus." The doctor nodded and smiled. Taking the young baby from his mouths arms. Orcus cried out at the lost. His amethyst eyes squeezing shut as he screamed. "Well Orcus Maxwell it is," he said as the baby calmed down.  
  
*****  
  
On another colony cluster L-1. Another baby had just been born. This child however didn't have any loving parents. No-one to hold him and kiss him. His mother had left as soon he was out of her. Leaving the young infant alone. His tiny hands curled into tiny balls as he screamed. He wanted his mothers touch. A nurse watched the baby, a sad expression on her face. Going over to him, she picked him up into her arms. "You need a name," she said while rocking the baby. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
She gasped as she looked into them. A deep prussian blue greeted her. The baby stopped crying as he looked at her. His tiny hands came him to grasp onto her shirt. Chuckling the nurse walked over to a window. "How about Odin Lowe," the name made her smile. The baby just cooed and snuggled closer. A tiny smile on his face. His eyes where becoming heavy and all he wanted with sleep. "You look like a little angel." As she stared she noticed a mark on the boys forehead.   
  
It looked like a blue jem. Shaking her head she laid little Odin down. The baby had fallen asleep.   
  
*****  
  
After Colony 183   
  
Orcus pulled his mother down the street. A happy gleam in his purple eyes. Life was great, nothing could get better. And to add to that it was almost Christmas! Colony made snow fell from the sky...giving the colony a heaven like glow to it. "Come on momma," he said while tugging on Marie's hand. They where going to out to buy Ash a gift. Orcus had been bugging her since that morning. Walking into a small shop they froze when they heard screams and what seemed to be, gunfire. Marie picked her son up and walked over to a window.   
  
Federation soldiers, walked into the town, machine guns in their arms. They had orders to destroy this city. Kicking in the door of the shop the men stepped inside.  
  
Orcus saw them and quickly buried his face in his mothers neck. Two big eyes stared at them through a curtain of hair. "Mommy," he whispered tiny arms trembling. Marie nuzzled his head gently before looking at the men. Then decided that now was a good time to open fire. Most of the customers dropped to the floor dead. Marie fell to the ground also, bullet wounds in most of her. Orcus gasped as he slipped from his mothers arms. His head smacked aganist the cement and everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
Odin stared out one of the hospital windows. It was Sunday and the hospital was almost empty. He had been there since he was born. No one wanted him..crying he found out was pointless. Most of the workers where to busy to worry about him. Sitting down on a window-pane, he pulled his knees up to his chest.   
  
Hearing someone walking towards him he turned. A older looking man was standing there. He had shaggy grey hair that fell onto his shoulders. A metal claw on his right hand and a metal brace on his left leg. The hand clicked constantly and Odin felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked at the man. His blue jem shining in the darkness. "Hello," the man croaked. Odin glared silently, not uttering a sound. "My you don't talk much do you," A deep chukle startled Odin.   
  
The man stopped before the boy. His tiny glasses shining in the dim light. "Would you like to become perfect?" Odin's eyes shined at the thought. Getting up off the window-pane, he hopped down. His tiny form only coming up to the mans stomach.   
  
Following the stranger down the now mostly dark corridors, Odin felt a slight tinge of fear. Walking out onto the cold L-1 street, he shuddered. He had never been outside the hospital before. The old man walked/limped over to a limo. Getting inside Odin slumped aganist the car door. His stomach a bundle of nerves.  
  
*****  
  
Orcus groaned and lifted his head up. His mother was still laying on the cement. Some-how he managed to crawl over to her. His head still spinning. His long golden chestnut hair falling off of his small shoulders. Marie moaned in pain, her hazel eyes sliding open. "Duo...." She whispered. Moving closer to her he smiled. "Momma."   
  
Reaching up Marie caressed her son's head lovingly. Brushing his bangs back she spotted a purple jem on his forehead. Gasping slightly her eyes squeezed shut. "I want you to go find your daddy," shaking his head he didn't move. He had never been allowed to roam the streets alone. Marie pushed him slightly. "Go on Orcus, you'll be alright. Just stay in the shadows.." Standing up Orcus winced. One small hand flying to his head. Trying to steady himself.   
  
"Remember Duo, I always love you," looking at her, tears sprang to his own eyes. "I love you too momma....." Turning away he tried to step over the dead people. Stepping through the busted glass of the door he stood there for a moment. Taking the entire scene in. People laid on the streets. Most dead, some crying out for help. He forced himself to not look. He used the back alleys as he tried to find his fathers work place.   
  
Finding the office building, he pushed the door opened. He noticed the workers all huddled together. Ash saw his son and ran over to him. "Daddy," Orcus cried and ran towards his father waiting arms. Picking him up Ash cradled his son to his body. "What happened to momma?" Orcus cried silently int his father's hair.   
  
"Momma's, hurt she's bleeding really badly." He said as he contuined to sob. Ash fought the tears that tried to track down his face. Glancing towards one of the windows he saw a building explode. His eyes narrowed as he took Orcus into the bathroom. Finding a tiny window he managed to crack it open. "What's happening daddy?" Orcus asked his hot tears landing on his fathers cheek. "I really don't know son." Ash turned around as heard gunshots going off in the main office. Lifting Orcus up to the window he smiled sadly. "Go on Orcus, their coming. You have to out-live this." Whimpering softly Orcus stared at his father.  
  
The amethyst jem on his forehead began to glow as he pushed himself through the window. Landing in the snow he turned back to look at his father for a moment. Turning away he ran down the street. "I hope you live through this." Ash whispered as he saw Orcus dashing away.  
  
*****  
  
The limo pulled up infront of a grey building. The old man got out of the limo and limped towards the door. Odin sat there watching. Not knowing what to do. Biting his lower lip, the tiny boy opened the door. Following the man into the complex.  
  
Most of the machines he saw scared him at first. What where they for? Going into what seemed to be a rec-room he glanced around. He noticed a few other men. They glanced at him, but didn't say anything. "My name is Dr.J," The old man said, Odin stared up at him. "My name is Odin Lowe." He said, while staring at his feet.  
  
Dr.J laughed, as one of the men turned the tele-cast on. A news reporter was on the one of the L-2 colonies. Her light green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "Rumor has it that, a huge group of rebels have started a up-roar, killing thousands..." One of the men slammed his fists into the chair arms. "Damn them!"   
  
Odin watched him, prussian eyes glimmering. Seeing that look Dr.J smirked. He's the chosen one. "Why does the military make up lies?" The same man said, while snarling. "They don't want to get blamed for such blood-shed." Odin whispered. Everyone remained silent afterwards.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well how do ya like it so far? Let me know.  
  
Solo666 


End file.
